goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Makes a Video Called Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded and Gets Grounded
Characters Lawson and TJ Detweiler-Eric Sam Detweiler-Steven Ellie Detweiler (TJ's mum)-Allison Anna Banana-Emma Floof-Shy Girl Usher-Professor Indigo Allfruit-Julie Pepper Mintz-Kate Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Plot Lawson gets in big trouble for making a grounded video out of TJ's dad Transcript In Lawson's bedroom, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to make a Sam Detweiler Gets Grounded video! It's called Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded! Lawson put on his computer. Lawson: Let's make the grounded video! So Lawson began to make a grounded video called Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded. Two minutes later, Lawson had finished it. Lawson: There! Now let's preview it! Then Lawson began to preview Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded. (video begins) In the auditorium, TJ and his parents were watching The Lion King (2019) with Anna Banana and Floof. Sam had a clever plan, and he was talking to Anna and Floof, who were crying about Mufusa's deaths. Sam: Ha! (X30) Anna Banana and Floof, due to being sad over Mufusa's death, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (X10) Sam began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Anna and Floof in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Sam: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like puppies. Scared of the dark you both are, whimping like puppies. You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're both just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. You're such crybabies! You're such a crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You two are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Anna and Floof began to cry even more and ran out of the auditorium. Anna and Floof: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sam: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Goodbye, crybabies! TJ: Oh my god, dad! You made Anna and Floof cry! Ellie: Honey, you should be ashamed for yourself! Oh look, here comes the usher now! The usher came in, and he was very angry. Usher: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Mr Detweiler, how dare you call Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019) and make them cry! You're in big trouble for bullying Anna and Floof! That's it, all of you! Go home right now! At TJ's house, TJ and Ellie continued scolding Sam. TJ: Dad, we can't believe you called Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)! Even worse, you made her cry even more! Ellie: You know you can't do that to Anna and Floof just because they're crying about Mufusa's death. That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. And you won't be going to work for a month! TJ: Go upstairs to your room right now! Sam went to his room, crying. Sam: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In the Rainbow Rangers' world, Indigo Allfruit and Pepper Mintz were worshipping Anna and Floof's feet. Indigo: Anna and Floof, I know that TJ's dad calls you crybabies. Anna: I know. Floof: Floof floof. Anna: I cry really hard everytime Mufusa dies in The Lion King (2019). Pepper: It's okay to cry, Anna and Floof! (preview ends) In TJ's house, TJ Detweiler was horrified, and he had watched a grounded video about his dad. TJ was extremely angry. TJ: Oh my god! Lawson made a grounded video out of my dad! It's about my dad calling my dad calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019). This whomps! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! (normal voice) That's it, I'm telling mum and dad on him! TJ went out of his room, and he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and he called to his mum and dad. TJ: Mum! Dad! Sam: What is it, TJ? Ellie: Tell us. What's the matter? TJ: Lawson made a grounded video out of my dad. This video's called Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded. That Lawson is going to be in big trouble. Sam and Ellie were horrified, and Sam was extremely angry. Sam: Oh my god! Lawson's in big trouble! How dare he make a grounded video out of me?! That's it, I am calling his parents! Sam picked up his phone, and he phoned Lawson's parents up. Sam: Hello, Lawson's parents! Lawson's dad's voice: Yes, Samuel? How can I help you? Sam: Your son Lawson just made a grounded video out of me which is called Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded. Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin made a grounded video out of you which is called Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Sam: You're welcome! Goodbye! Sam put down his telephone and he comforted his son. Sam: It's okay, TJ. Lawson won't make a grounded video out of me ever again. Back in Lawson's bedroom, Lawson's dad was extremely angry with Lawson and had a meltdown. Lawson's dad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Erwin, how dare you make a grounded video out of TJ's dad which is called Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Groundedd! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no computer! Go to bed right now! Lawson went to bed, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TRIVIA The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio when Lawson makes a grounded video out of his dad which is called Sam Detweiler calls Anna and Floof crybabies during The Lion King (2019)/Grounded. Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff